


Love in an elevator. (Drabble)

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Request from tumblr.Stuck in an elevator with Connor and Murphy.





	Love in an elevator. (Drabble)

You and the boys stumbled slightly as you poured yourselves into the elevator laughing, you knew you’d probably wake your neighbours but you didn’t care too much. You’d all spent the evening at McGintys, shots and beers flowed and before long you were all a little inebriated. You’d been with the boys for a few months now, it took some getting used to, being in a poly relationship with the brothers. Loving both of them equally and making sure you had alone time with each of them as well as time together. It was hard at first, to make them both feel loved the same, but soon you all developed a routine and now it just came naturally to you all.

You’d noticed the looks Murphy was giving you in the bar, those smouldering blue eyes pinning you in place as he drank his drinks with that stupidly sexy smirk. You knew exactly what was on his mind and what he wanted. The three of you spent the night at the bar with little touches here and there and knowing looks. Connor had infinitely more control than his brother, he was able to calm himself and wait. Murphy however was a different story and as soon as Connor closed the elevator door you found yourself pushed up against the wall, his mouth devouring yours. His kiss was needy and desperate, it was hungry, and you moaned into the kiss when he fisted your hair. “Murph, we’re nearly t'ere. Can’t ye fuckin’ wait?” You heard Connor chuckle in the background and you could almost imagine him shaking his head as he rolled his eyes. Murphy broke away from you, his eyes were dark and the look he gave you sent a shiver down your spine. “Nah. Can’t fuckin’ wait.” He growled as he took a step back and hit the emergency stop button, making your eyes widen in surprise. He started shedding his clothes like it was a race and you found yourself unable to move. “Yer gonna fuck her in t’ elevator?” Connor looked at him incredulously. “Too fuckin’ right I am.” Murphy mumbled as he was finally free of clothes. He looked to Connor with a serious look and Conor knew just what his brother was saying. You with me brother? Well of course he fucking was and he followed suit with getting rid of his own clothing as Murphy got to work on yours. You were still in mild shock by Murphys desperate need for you that he couldn’t wait another few minutes to get in the privacy of the apartment, but it was all forgotten once you were naked and he pushed himself against you, letting you feel just how much he wanted you, he needed you.

He looked into your eyes for a moment before capturing your lips in a kiss, it was a little softer this time at first, loving. But soon it was heated and you were moaning into his mouth as he ground his hips into yours. He suddenly moved you away from the wall and then when he pushed you back you found yourself against something hard and warm, Connor. Connors hands ran down your sides taking in your curves that he loved so much as he kissed and nipped your neck, making you moan more. You felt exposed being naked in the elevator but with the brothers surrounding you, you felt safe and you seemed to lose all inhibitions.

Murphy broke away from your lips and dropped to his knees, looking up at you with those captivating eyes, as Connors arms snaked around your middle to help you stay upright. Murphy put one of your legs over his shoulder and he let his hands slowly caress your skin as he placed feather light kisses to your thigh. You moaned softly in anticipation as he kissed his way up to where you needed him most. Connors arms were still holding you up but his hands started palming your breasts and playing with your nipples. Just as he distracted you Murphy attached his mouth to you, licking and sucking your clit. A loud moan escaped your lips at the feel of him, he was always so good at that. He moaned himself as he inserted a finger and then another. He loved the taste of you, he could do this for fucking hours. But they didn’t have hours, in reality it wouldn’t be too long before someone was notified the elevator had stopped.

He curled his fingers inside of you, hitting that special spot causing you to cry out. “T'ats our girl. Cum for us lass.” Connor purred into you ear, sending you over the edge. If Connor wasn’t holding you up you’d probably be a heap on the floor, you were chanting both their names like a prayer as Murphy helped you ride out your waves of pure bliss. When he was sure you were done he withdrew his fingers and carefully moved your leg, standing up and looking at you intensely. He grabbed your jaw forcefully and kissed you hard, you could taste yourself on him. Before you knew what was happening he spun you around and bent you over, suddenly confronted with Connors huge hard cock right in your face. You gripped onto his hips to steady yourself for what you knew was coming as Murphy sheathed himself fully inside of you. You both moaned loudly at the sensation and then you felt Connor running a hand through your hair. Murphy leant over you and placed a kiss to the nape of your neck. “Be a good girl and open yer mout’ for Conn.” Murphy commanded, making you open your mouth for them. Connor slid his cock inside of your mouth and suddenly you were full of MacManus and it was glorious. You loved how the boys tasted and as Murphy started thrusting, it made you take Connors cock in deeper.

“Fuckin’ Christ!” He cried out. He thought you felt like heaven and he made sure he let Murphy know when he looked at him. All you could do was take what they gave you and moan around Connors cock at how good it felt, feeling the intense pleasure building up inside of you. The boys were losing themselves and Connor was losing control, your mouth felt amazing around his cock and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He looked to Murphy who was pounding into you like an animal, his face contorted with pure pleasure that Connor could feel himself. “Murph, ain’t gonna last.” He panted out as he ran his hands through your hair, pulling on it ever so slightly. “Ye hear t'at m'girl? Me brot'ers gonna fill yer mouth wit’ his cum soon. Need ye t’ cum for us again love. Cum wit’ us.” Murphy demanded in between his moans as he thrust into you over and over again. He knew he wouldn’t last, when they were in these situations, when one came, the other did. Their connection was too intense. They wanted you to fall over the edge with them, they needed you too. “C'mon lass. Let go for us.” Connor moaned as he tried desperately to hold off his own release. It’s all it took for you and you clamped down around Murphys cock as you came blindingly hard, moaning loudly around Connor. It felt like every nerve in your body was on fire as the pleasure consumed you.

They came together with a string of moans and curses in various languages. It was harder than they’d ever cum before, Connor spilling himself down your throat and Murphy released himself inside of you. Murphy almost collapsed on you when he was done, sweating and panting as he placed a kiss on your back before pulling out and leaning on the wall beside you. “Jesus Christ.” He panted, trying to come back from his incredible high. “Lords name.” Connor smirked as he pulled you up and wrapped his arms around you, holding you close. “T'at was fuckin’ incredible lass.” He grinned. He kissed the top of your head before pushing you both away from the wall and helping you redress. “Aye it was.” Murphy chimed in with a lazy grin as he walked over and gave you a loving kiss, running a hand through your hair. He got dressed and when you were all decent he got the elevator going again. By the time you got inside the apartment you were all truly spent and sated, collapsing in a tangle of limbs on one of the mattresses and falling asleep straight away.


End file.
